


Recovering

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A Cheap Imitation Fanfic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Post A Cheap Imitation, Izaya and Shizuo take comfort in each other's company.





	Recovering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoontasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoontasti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cheap Imitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327002) by [Spoontasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoontasti/pseuds/Spoontasti). 



> The fanfic that nobody asked for but I wrote it anyway.

“Stop that,” Izaya snapped all of a sudden, slapping his hand over Shizuo’s, “If you keep scratching it so hard it’s going to get even worse.”

 

“It’s itchy though,” Shizuo said, glaring offensively at his scabbing arm. “And I keep doing it by accident.”

 

“Well if you continue to scratch it or any of your other injuries I will be forced to wrap you up like a mummy,” Izaya said with a hint of humor, “Is that what you want?”

 

Shizuo grumbled under his breath, “Yeah yeah. Whatever.”

 

“Would Shizu-chan like me to play his nurse as he did so dutifully for me before?”

 

“Why would you be playing the nurse? You’re still hurt too, remember?”

 

“I’m doing much better. And Shizu-chan seems like he could use the pampering.”

 

“Stop talking to me about me like I’m not the one you’re talking to.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ack, you confused me you bastard. I got all my words tied up in knots.”

 

“Perhaps you’re having trouble thinking clearly?” Izaya suggested, and as he spoke he leaned further into Shizuo’s side and rested his head on his chest. “Maybe I should give you a massage and make you take some medicine?”

 

The idea of Izaya being his nursemaid and doing all those things for him didn’t sit well with Shizuo considering the bandages still wrapped around the man’s arm. Even though they had both recovered a lot from the island’s ministrations, so much so that the largest remaining wounds were the ones etched into their memories, it was obvious they both weren’t feeling up to a hundred percent. Shizuo was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t gotten a decent amount of sleep since arriving home, judging from the dark areas under Izaya’s eyes and the heavyset way his weight rested on Shizuo’s side.

 

“You don’t need to be taking care of anyone but yourself right now,” Shizuo muttered, and he wrapped an arm around Izaya’s shoulder. Laying like this reminded him of that night before they escaped, inside the cave. Izaya’s soft breath pushed against his chest, his brain felt wired like it had been electrified and short circuited. It didn’t feel bad per se, but Shizuo still felt this lingering guilt. He wouldn’t push Izaya away anymore, and in fact had every wish to pull him closer but he was a little afraid that part of his feelings came from a lingering protectiveness and he didn’t wish to be unfair.

 

“Why don’t…” he said slowly at first, “Why don’t we take care of each other?”

 

Izaya looked up at him and their eyes met, where they could both see how tired they were. Izaya’s face was droopy and struggling to keep its usual façade of self control while Shizuo was sure he looked way too vulnerable for it to really be a smart move after what he said. Izaya’s eyes softened after a moment though, his face losing a bit of it’s composure and his lips parted. Then of course, he smirked.

 

“Well now, that’s a suggestion isn’t it? Isn’t that a bit counterproductive? I mean if either of us are capable of taking care of the other then why can’t we take care of ourselves?”

 

Of course Izaya was going to be a little shit about it, he thought. He could never just make things straightforward or easy.

 

“I just mean, _asshole_ ,” Shizuo hissed, and Izaya took on a hilarious grin almost instantaneously, “That we can, you know, make up for what the other’s lacking on.”

 

“And what if I’m not lacking in anything and you’re lacking on everything?” Izaya’s hand was stroking Shizuo’s scabbed arm. Shizuo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“You still can’t use your whole ass arm. You could probably use a decent meal other than sushi, and you look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

 

“So do you,” Izaya said snidely as he leaned in forward and Shizuo reacted by kissing him on the lips. He flinched ever so slightly on the contact but didn’t pull back. Shizuo wrapped his arm tighter around him and pulled him close, leaving enough space that he could push away easily if he wasn’t comfortable, but instead Izaya pushed harder, licking at Shizuo’s lips until Shizuo opened his mouth as well and they both explored each other evenly. The kiss was electrifying, far better than any of the kisses they’d shared before now, from the cave to the restaurant. It lasted all of thirty seconds when they both broke for air. Izaya continued to lean in close so that their foreheads touched and Izaya’s nose was fitted against Shizuo’s.

 

“Oh my God,” Izaya whispered, possibly without meaning to, and then, “Well I feel better, don’t you?”

 

Shizuo snorted. Izaya really couldn’t take anything seriously, could he?

 

“Shut up you ass. I’ve never cared about someone like this before, you could at least try to follow along with me.”

 

Izaya chuckled. “It’s very cute that you think I’m not in the same boat as you, Shizu-chan.”

 

It wasn’t just shocking that Izaya had said that, but the fact that he’d been willing to be so honest with Shizuo too. Shizuo gaped at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“Do you think I’d ever admit it if it weren’t the truth?” Izaya wouldn’t meet his eye.

 

Shizuo didn’t need to think about it, but he rolled his eyes for good measure. “You’re hopeless.”

 

Izaya laughed and kissed him again. It was tender, thoughtful. Shizuo could feel his already foggy brain turning to butter and melting.

 

“Let’s take care of each other, Izaya-kun.” Shizuo whispered before continuing.

 

“Yes,” Izaya whispered between kisses, “I’ll take good care of you, Shizu-chan.”

 

Shizuo kissed him harder.

 

“And you’ll take good care of me.”

 

He put his hands on the other’s face, stroking it affectionately.

 

“And we’ll be okay again.”

 

And finally, Shizuo felt a strain being released from his heart. He pulled Izaya into a hug, and they were quiet for sometime. Okay. They were gonna be okay.

 

…

 

No.

 

“We’re gonna be great.” Shizuo said, and beside his cheek he felt Izaya smile.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever meet a fanfic author that only ever writes fanfics of other fanfics?? 
> 
> Well you have now. Hi, am glaciesdraco. Look forward to seeing my disasters in the future.


End file.
